


Fairies and bowtruckles

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It ran away from the original plan and I love it, Romance, barnaby is adorable, it's so mellow, this is soft and cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: MC se encuentra en un dilema, ¿acaso hay dos chicos peleando por ella? ¿a quién debe elegir?
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Barnaby Lee/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fairies and bowtruckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titania58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania58/gifts).



> Nunca creí que esto sería tan suave y adorable, ¿soy capaz de escribir cursilerías? Parece que sí  
> Dedicado a Titania58 <3

Suceden cosas extrañas en Hogwarts como, ya sabes, todo el asunto de las bóvedas. Sólo que esta vez no se trata de eso, últimamente hay un par de chicos enviándole señales confusas. Está ese chico popular y atractivo de Ravenclaw, Christopher, sí, ese es el nombre. También Barnaby está involucrado, aunque él siempre se ha mantenido muy cercano, sólo que estos últimos días parece más entusiasmado con la idea de pasar tiempo a su lado. 

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —Pregunta Christopher con una sonrisa misteriosa. 

Oh no, es aquí cuando comienza su tormento. No es que le moleste la presencia de Christopher a su lado en la clase de pociones, él es agradable y lindo de ver, es sólo que luego... 

—Está ocupado. —Dice Barnaby con una sonrisa forzada, apartando al chico de su camino y tomando el asiento libre al lado de la chica. —Pero puedes sentarte con Mérula, ella siempre aprecia la buena compañía. 

—Eso no fue amable, Barnaby. —Protesta MC, viendo al chico alejarse. —Mérula lo morderá si se acerca a sus ingredientes. 

—Son los riesgos normales de vivir en Hogwarts. 

Eso solía ser lo menos extraño del día, iba aumentando gradualmente, empeorando cada vez más. En clase de encantamiento se quedó al final de la lección para ayudar a ordenar el salón, el profesor Flitwick tuvo que dejarla sola para ir a reprender a un grupo de estudiantes que armaban alboroto. Realmente le importaba muy poco estar en soledad, podía disfrutar del silencio casual del salón. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Esos libros se ven pesados. 

—Hola Christopher, quizás una mano extra no me vendría mal. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa. 

El chico la ayudó a cargar un par de libros, MC siente que él toca sus manos cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, pero no tiene la valentía suficiente para hacérselo notar. Cuando la gran parte del desastre fue arreglada, ella notó que su acompañante la miraba como si quisiera decirle algo. Ella sonrió nerviosa, una risa que fue contagiosa entre los dos y que relajó el ambiente. 

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó MC. 

—Lo lamento, realmente no sabía cómo preguntarte esto... —El chico pasa una mano detrás de su cuello, pareciendo nervioso. —¿Harás algo el fin de semana? Tenemos nuestra salida a Hogsmade y pensé... Si no tienes nada que hacer... 

—¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? —Dijo MC, completando su frase inconclusa. 

—Gracias por preguntar, me encantaría. 

Entonces sí, ahora tiene una cita para el fin de semana. No es tan grave, es la primera vez que la invitan a salir y todo eso, pero se ha enfrentado a cosas peores. Aunque Rowan se muestra más escandalizada al respecto, hablando sobre preparación y lo que podría ocurrir en la cita, poniendo sus mejillas rojas ante la mención de besos y encuentros más acalorados. No pudo evitar pensar que su amiga leía demasiadas historias de amor, tan fantasiosas e imposibles. Claro que Penny también apoyó su entusiasmo, dándole consejos sobre dónde colocar sus manos, ¿por qué debía saber algo así? 

—Creo que están exagerando. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa. —Seguro que sólo será una cita común. 

—¿Quién tiene una cita? —Preguntó Barnaby, entrando a la sala con un bowtruckle caminando en su brazo derecho. 

—MC, ese chico Christopher de Ravenclaw la invitó a Hogsmade el fin de semana. —Respondió Penny lanzándole una misteriosa. 

—Y aceptaste... —Dijo Barnaby, frunciendo el ceño levemente. 

—Bueno, sí, pensé que sería cruel rechazarlo dado que realmente parece esforzarse. 

No, Barnaby no creía que ese chico se esforzase demasiado. Lo estuvo vigilando, cada momento libre que Hogwarts le brindaba lo utilizaba para vigilarlo y analizar sus verdaderas intenciones. Sorpresa, sorpresa, es un idiota. Otro adolescente caliente que sólo quiere una novia porque todos tienen una, ¡ha sido testigo de sus intentos con otras chicas! Pero no permitiría que MC fuera víctima de sus tonterías, su corazón es puro y merece ser tratado con respeto. 

Esperó a que el fin de semana llegara, para cuando el sábado arribó ya tenía un plan inocentemente formado. Ella se encontraría por la tarde con Christopher en las tres escobas, entonces... ¿Por qué no mantenerla alejada de Hogsmade? Fue fácil atraerla diciendo que tenía algo muy importante que mostrarle y que no podía esperar, pero fue difícil concentrarse al verla arreglada con un delicado vestido blanco. 

—Barnaby, ¿estás seguro de que es tan importante? —Preguntó MC mientras el chico jalaba de su mano para llevarla a lo más profundo del bosque. 

—Sólo tomará unos minutos. —Prometió Barnaby, claramente mintiendo. 

El cielo de la tarde estaba coloreado por colores naranjas y rosas que se mezclaban entre las frondosas copas de los árboles. A medio camino, Barnaby se detuvo y sintió que MC chocaba con su espalda. Sin decir nada, la arrastró hasta unos arbustos de gran tamaño y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios a modo de silencio. 

Ella vio con asombro, que diminutas y elegantes hadas salían de su escondite en los árboles, revoloteando sobre las ramas de un erguido ciprés. Las criaturas voladoras parecían irradiar brillo, soltando pequeñas bolas de luz que -para aumentar su sorpresa- eran recolectadas por los bowtruckles que también aprovechaban la puesta del atardecer para dejarse ver. 

Las hadas siguieron volando alrededor del enorme tronco del árbol, iluminando las hojas con el brillo mágico que sus alas desprendían y divirtiéndose con los demás bowtruckles. Estas últimas criaturas volvieron al interior del tronco hueco que parecía haberse iluminado con una luz dorada, Barnaby tomó su mano para acercar a su amiga y mostrarle lo que ocurría en el interior. 

Hadas y bowtruckles estaban reunidos en círculo, rodeando una gran cantidad de huevos del tamaño de una canica. Las bolas de luz que las hadas desprendieron en su vuelo servían para iluminar mejor la sombría guarida y esperar el nacimiento de los nuevos miembros del bosque. MC notó que sus dedos seguían entrelazados con los de Barnaby, pero no planeaba romper el contacto. 

—Los bowtruckles son hermafroditas. —Explicó Barnaby en un susurro, mostrándole que los diminutos huevos comenzaban a moverse. —Una de esas criaturas puede fecundarse a sí misma y poner hasta diez huevos. 

Ella sonrió cuando atestiguó el nacimiento de aquellos seres en forma de planta, incluso las hadas parecían felices tan felices como sus espías escondidos. Las hadas salen del tronco con revuelo, dando giros entusiasmados y descubriendo al par de estudiantes que observaron la eclosión. Una de las criaturas voladoras se acercó a Barnaby, reconociendo al chico de inmediato y jugando con su cabello. 

—Eso es una sorpresa. —Dijo MC. —Creí que nos atacarían. 

—Les agrado, suelo alimentarlas y respetar su espacio. 

—Entonces todo este sigilo fue para mostrarnos inofensivos. 

—Saben agradecer la cortesía. 

Barnaby llamó la atención de las hadas con un silbido, MC ve que las criaturas los rodean a gran velocidad y el brillo que desprenden se hace más potente. Es como ser bañado en la propia existencia de la magia, toma las dos manos de Barnaby cuando siente que sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, está flotando junto a él y todo en lo que puede pensar es en lo bien que se ve bajo la luz de la luna. 

El polvo de hadas apenas los eleva unos pocos metros y Barnaby demuestra que esta no es la primera vez que flota en las inmediaciones del bosque. Aunque no hay música, MC siente que los sonidos naturales del bosque crean una melodía perfecta para su baile silencioso. Barnaby la ayuda a dar un par de vueltas, siempre buscando formar más contacto, hasta que su mano toma la suya y la otra queda en su cintura. 

Sus rostros quedan a centímetros, siente que su corazón está a punto de salir desprendido de su pecho. Desde tan poca distancia, puede ver los preciosos ojos verdes de Barnaby. Sus cuerpos vuelven a bajar a tierra firme una vez que el efecto del polvo desaparece. Siente que debe hacer algo, en especial porque no puede dejar de mirar sus labios. Un miedo desconocido la invade, un nerviosismo que se aloja en la boca de su estómago. 

—Creo que ya es tarde, Flitch estará buscando a los estudiantes fuera de la cama. —Dijo Barnaby con un leve tartamudeo. 

—¿Quieres acompañarme? Digo... Si no te molesta. 

—Me encantaría. 

Caminan de regreso a la habitación de MC tomados de las manos y sin poder suprimir una sonrisa con un significado oculto que sólo ellos conocen. Ella siente que el tiempo pasa tan rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, juega con su cabello y espera a que alguno de los dos se anime a dar el primer paso. Es obvio que acaban de compartir algo especial, tal vez incluso... 

—¡MC! Ahí estás, tienes que contarme todo sobre tu cita. —Exclama Rowan, jalando de la chica y obligándola a entrar a su sala común. 

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para despedirse de Barnaby, pero él le ofrece una sonrisa rápida a modo de despedida y se marcha en cuanto la puerta se cierra. 

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Rowan. —¿Cómo estuvo? 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—¡Tu cita con Christopher! 

—¿De qué estás hablando, Rowan? —La sonrisa de MC fue desapareciendo de a poco, conforme recuerda que tenía un plan ya establecido. —Espera, ¿eso era hoy? 

—¿Qué has estado haciendo si no estuviste con él? 

—Bueno, yo... Hablaré con Christopher, me disculparé. 

No contaba con que él estaría más que molesto por dejarlo plantado, fue un tanto complicado acercarse al ravenclaw sin recibir una mala mirada. Pero el terminó cayendo ante sus encantos, dándole una oportunidad para escuchar su disculpa. 

—Tuve problemas con Dumbledore, pero podemos reunirnos hoy. —Prometió MC. —Prometo que te lo compensaré, podemos vernos en las tres escobas, usaré un bonito vestido azul y te compraré una cerveza de mantequilla. 

Christopher resopló, recostó su espalda en la pared de granito y su mirada se desvió hacia otra chica que caminaba por ese pasillo. 

—Está bien, pero espero que lo cumplas. 

Sólo sería una cita sin compromisos, ¿verdad? Una especie de favor por haberlo dejado esperando. Así que intentó arreglarse lo mejor posible, aunque siguiera pensando en lo que ocurrió en el bosque con Barnaby. Jugueteó con la tela de su vestido mientras miraba los copos de nieve suave caer con lentitud, ajustó el abrigo a su cuerpo y esperó a que Christopher llegara. 

Excepto que él nunca llegó. 

Después de una hora de espera, dedujo que él le devolvió el golpe bajo. Caminó con la cabeza baja hasta el castillo, luchando con su propia decepción. ¿Merecía algo así? Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, que estupidez... Planeaba encerrarse en su habitación hasta el final del año escolar. 

—¿MC? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Penny, al verla vagar con mala cara en los pasillos. 

—Olvídalo, no vale la pena. 

Estaba más segura en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, sin chicos molestos ni ilusiones sin sentido. Se cubrió completamente con las sábanas, aplastando su cabeza con la almohada de plumas. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza, intentando acallar sus pensamientos y pelear contra el dolor en su pecho. ¿Por qué ridiculizarla de esa manera? Se quedó esperando en la nieve, arrugó su mejor vestido, y... Es una tontería. 

Siente unos golpes suaves en la ventana a su lado, luego entra el viento frío de la noche. Levanta su mirada con curiosidad, hay un bowtruckle observándola con curiosidad. La criatura salta del borde, caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación y abriéndola al saltar sobre la manija. Hace unos ruidos extraños, como si quisiera incitarla a acompañarlo. 

MC se levanta de la cama, casi arrastrando los pies y con un terrible humor. Baja las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, encontrándose con la figura inesperada de Barnaby en medio de su sala común. El bowtruckle salta sobre su pantalón hasta regresar a su habitual sitio en su hombro. 

—¿Barnaby? 

—Penny me dijo que estabas de mal humor, quería saber si podía animarte. —Explicó Barnaby, acercándose a ella. 

—Sí, bueno... Lo único que podría arreglar este pésimo día sería una máquina del tiempo. 

—¿Sabes qué? Me alegra que lo digas, porque tengo una solución. —Barnaby toma su mano y la lleva hacia uno de los sillones. Escondido entre almohadones hay una caja con un botón rojo, MC se sentó a su lado con cierta intriga. —Esta es una máquina del tiempo, inventada por mí y sólo por mí. 

—Claro... ¿Y funciona? 

—Por supuesto que funciona, la hice hace no menos de cinco minutos...Pero no niego su efectividad y valor. —Confirmó Barnaby con una sonrisa. —Oprime el botón. 

MC sonríe con tristeza y obedece su orden, no se sorprende cuando nada ocurre. 

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó ella. 

—Estamos en medio de nuestro viaje, ahora estamos en el día de ayer, en el bosque y estamos flotando... Cierra sus ojos. —Las palabras de Barnaby cargan un sentido especial, MC cierra sus ojos y suspira con suavidad. —Estamos bailando, rodeados de hadas, yo tengo mi mano en tu cintura y estamos muy cerca... 

A MC se le escapa una pequeña risa, pero no dice nada. 

—Entonces me miras, no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor. —Continúa Barnaby. —Y supongo que ambos pensamos lo mismo, pero tenemos miedo de lo que pueda pasar... Por suerte, ahora somos viajeros en el tiempo, y ya no tenemos miedos. 

Con sus ojos cerrados, siente los labios de Barnaby sobre los suyos. Se están besando, no importa si están en su sala común o en el bosque, esto es real, es importante y ha suprimido todo su dolor. Todo su cuerpo tiembla ante aquel contacto tan íntimo; al no sentir resistencia, Barnaby profundiza aún más su beso. 

Espera de corazón que su máquina del tiempo funcione de verdad, porque desea repetir ese momento una y otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado!  
> De nuevo, me sorprende el ambiente de romance. Me daré una palmadita en la espalda, esto es nuevo para mí.


End file.
